Get Over It
by My Love Is Pure
Summary: When Stacy has left House's life who will fix him? When Wilson becomes lonely who will be there for him? No slash! it's a surprise who they end up with....
1. And So It Is

The early morning was going by very slowly, mainly due to the lack of a cynical sarcastic doctor by the name of Gregory House. The diagnostic department passed the time with the occasional crossword puzzle, joke of the day, and complaint that their own boss wasn't there. Allison Cameron had grown increasingly annoyed by his absence and left the office in search of someone who would know where House was.

Wilson was also having an uneventful day, which never happened when his best friend was there. It was actually quite relaxing sitting in his plainly decorated office, drinking his black coffee, and just pondering how he would fill his day. By the time he was thoroughly enjoying all of this a knock came from his door.

"Come in," Wilson said, replying to the sound.

The slender brunette peered in before making a full entrance. Cameron's honey streaked hair glowed in the morning sun that filled the small room. "You wouldn't happen to know where House is would you?" she asked in a shy voice.

It wasn't like the pair had never shared a private conversation together, on the contrary, very many private conversations had started to happen causing each one to ask their selves if it was due to House or the mere fact that they wanted to be alone with one another.

"My guess is he's off moping about Stacy," he said while motioning towards an empty chair across from his desk.

Cameron took a seat then eyed him strangely, "Wait. I thought he didn't want to be with her anymore. Why would he be moping?"

He sighed becoming bored with the idea that Cameron still had feelings for House. "Don't tell me you still are attracted to him?" That came out of his mouth with a little bit too much jealousy than he would have liked.

Taken aback by his comment but trying to maintain a calmed attitude she answered, "I told him a long time ago that I was over him and I was telling the truth. We just weren't meant to be." She shifted in her seat hoping the awkward silence would some how automatically fill up with conversation.

After a minute, Wilson gave an accepting nod. "Stacy was the only woman House ever loved. He just realized they weren't meant to be either." Cameron kept watching him as if asking for more information. "It doesn't mean he has to be happy with the realization."

Cameron knew how House must have been feeling. Doing what is right even if it meant hurting yourself. She was daydreaming for a little while before she figured out that Wilson was watching her intently. "Well he better get over here," she sputtered out turning a light shade of pink. Trying to hide her face, as it grew warm, " Cuddy was looking for him when I got here. She wanted to introduce him to our new lawyer."

Wilson smirked when he caught a quick glimpse of Cameron's blush, "New lawyer? Already? That was quick."

The woman sitting across from him coughed quickly then looked back up to him, "Her name is Helen Jordan, a friend of Cuddy's from college. She seemed nice when I met her."

"Well I'll give House a call and tell him to get over to the hospital before Cuddy threatens to fire him for the hundredth time," he said jokingly.

Cameron stood up from the chair and smiled. "Thanks," she said softly. This was nice. Having a moment with Wilson was always calming even if it was House centered.

He watched her turn her back to him, hair falling from her shoulder and hitting her neck. "Allison…" he said in a whisper. Those light green eyes of hers met his dark brown. "You look nice today."

Another smile crept from her strawberry lips as a different way of saying thank you. Before Wilson knew it the only thing of Cameron's in the room was the faint smell of her vanilla perfume. "Smart Jimmy. You look nice today…. great line," he told himself like a mental slap on the head.

Greg House swerved in and out of traffic for fifteen minutes before reaching Princeton Plainsboro. The parking lot garage was moderately quiet due to everyone with a reasonable job having to be there already. With one smooth motion, House got off his motorcycle, grabbed his cane and hobbled to the entrance.

His cell rang not to limps after he got off the bike. Seeing who the call was from he answered, "Now honey what did I tell you about calling me at work? Only when you think you hear the little men in your head," he said scaring a man taking a smoking break.

"Shut up," sighed Wilson. "You do know that Cuddy will have your ass if you don't come to work today."

"Oh Cuddy had my ass last night and she said it was perfect. That's a lie. She actually screamed that my ass was perfect," his voice slightly muffled by the hospital doors sliding open.

Wilson had grown accustomed to ignoring House when he felt like being funny. "Don't you remember Cuddy telling you the new lawyer was starting today? Helen Jordan I think is what Cameron told me," he lied. He knew _exactly_ what Cameron had told him because he always remembered _exactly_ what the woman would say to him.

That was a kick in the stomach for House. Not only was he recently getting over the absence of the love of his life, for the second time, but he also had to put up with probably some over bearing Cuddy-wannabe trying to take the place of Stacy.

House walked past the staff of nurses giving him dirty looks as he came into work two hours late. "I'm here so I guess I will be able to meet this wonderful spinster lawyer we are getting."

"Tell me how you came to the conclusion that she doesn't have sex based on her name and occupation," Wilson said with interest.

House picked up the pace as he saw the elevator door about to close. "Hold the elevator!" he called out right into the cell causing Wilson to jerk away quickly. A tall auburn haired woman held the door for nothing but a nod from House.

"Before you nearly made me deaf, I asked you how did you come to the conclusion that she doesn't have sex purely based on her name and occupation," he repeated.

"I can tell you a lot of things about this new lawyer. She doesn't have sex because she is too career- driven like Cuddy. Yes I'm sure she gets drunk on Cosmopolitans and sings karaoke when she's lonely but other than that she's a loner," he explained while watching the floor lights change.

"You get all this from a name and occupation?" Wilson asked in disbelief.

With a sigh House went more into detail, "She is a lawyer, meaning it has taken her a lot of work to get to where she is today. She isn't going to worry about a relationship when she has a great job. She'll drink because that job doesn't give her any thing to snuggle up to at night and the singing is just for a little fun."

"You do know that it will be sickening if you're right?"

"Get ready to puke," House sighed. "I'll see you for lunch." With a quick click he finished the call and spent the remaining 10 seconds with the auburn haired woman in the elevator. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any perfume, which was smart on her part. Always bad to wear perfume in a hospital where God knows who could be allergic to it? Stacy never wore any either. The little reminder of her made him smile until he realized that she wasn't in his life anymore.

The door slid open to reveal Cuddy storming out of his office wearing a red pencil skirt and white blouse. He was just about to stay in the elevator until she spotted him. "House!" she yelled.

He cringed as several staff members turned to watch the show. "My Cuddy how fetching you look in that skirt. Really works well with your eyes," if it wasn't for the sarcasm it could have been taken as a very nice compliment.

"House you can't show up to work two hours late just 'cause you don't feel like coming. A phone call would have been fine, telling me you were going to be late, or you were in a severe motorcycle accident and the only moving part of your body was your mouth," she complained. "Here I am trying to show Helen that we run a respectable place where we have a wonderful staff and you undermine my authority."

He put his phone into his coat pocket then looked at her with a cocky grin, " Now I don't see her anywhere around here so it isn't really undermining your authority if she doesn't know about it."

"We haven't really met but we have seen each other," came a voice from behind him.

He turned to see a familiar set of legs coming from a black skirt, a green blouse, and the deepest shade of auburn hair he had ever seen. For the first time in a long time House was silent.

"I'm the spinster lawyer who drinks Cosmos and sing karaoke," she added with a sly grin. "Most people call me Helen though."

Cuddy watched as the two before her exchanged looks. "You two have already met?" she asked confused.

"Yes…" House began while giving Helen the once over. "In some cultures it would have been rude of you to listen in like you did," he suggested.

"And in many cultures it would have been rude of you to call me all those things," the smirk never once leaving her face or his.

"Greg House, Helen Jordan…Dr. House runs the diagnostic department," Cuddy still wasn't completely sure whether the two had officially met or not.

"I've heard a lot about you, Dr. House. I've actually read a lot about you. Seems you like to get into trouble," she said while raising an eyebrow.

"It's all a lie. I'm really a deep sensitive caring compassionate person who loves horseback rides and long strolls on the beach," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Helen laughed and nodded, "Kind of like how I like Cosmos and singing karaoke?"

"I think you are missing the point here. I was being sarcastic and I don't really do those things. You on the other hand are a spinster and sing karaoke."

She thought about it for a moment and gave in. "I have to admit that I am one for karaoke bars but I like my scotch."

Cuddy was satisfied that the two knew each other well enough for one day and decided it was time to show Helen more of the hospital. "We better get going. You have clinic duty House."

Ignoring his boss' comment her look at Helen as she was being dragged away. "What about that spinster part?" he called out.

Helen looked back with a grin. "Usually if I'm singing and drinking the spinster thing is out of the question." Moments later Cuddy and Helen disappeared behind the elevator doors leaving House with a different view of how this new addition to the staff would be.


	2. Admitting Part 1

The week was as dull as ever. The team woke up in the morning, came into work, brainstormed, and went home. It felt as if they were a never-ending broken record, playing some ridiculous song like "Barbie Girl". Schedules finally changed when they figured out their patient had vasculitis, which never happened. House went down to lunch in a somewhat better mood and only insulted two of the nurses on the way.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to remember the times he had with Stacy in this hospital. Most were bad but they were still memories and that was all he had. This killed him. It wasn't like he enjoyed being miserable. He loved being a pain in the ass. It was entertaining but there was nothing entertaining about being alone, again.

Within minutes House was in the cafeteria hoping to spot one familiar face. The oncologist stood out in the yellow painted room with his bright white lab coat on. One day House would ask him how it never looked dirty. He noticed the bags under Wilson's eyes from across the room, which could only mean one thing, wife trouble. It was a constant conversation between the two. House would be an ass, Wilson would snap, House would still be an ass, Wilson would go into detail about his problem, and then House would offer his couch to Wilson. Simple.

"So what's on the menu for lunch today? Brown mush? Green mush? Or my favorite, a mixture?" he hobbled to his friend. Wilson had piled his plate with salad before House had managed to find him. The line was unusually long but House didn't mind cutting in front of all the people behind Wilson. Most the people were patients and didn't dare argue with a cripple, something House didn't abject to.

"Your life is tragic isn't it?" Wilson snapped without even so much as a look towards House.

Knowing Wilson for a number of years, House could tell when he was playing and when there was something bothering him. Raising an eyebrow, "Julie kicked you out last night?"

It was a blessing to have such a great friendship as they did, at times however Wilson hated the fact House could see right through him. "Anyone ever tell you you're an ass?" he didn't feel like talking about Julie not after what had happened last night.

Seeing the pain in his companions face, he decided to ignore the comment and follow the routine. "Hey there is this General Hospital marathon going on all night. How about you come over, we order Chinese and laugh at how many lines Cuddy has stolen from the show," Routine. House never openly asked Wilson if he wanted to stay the night on his couch because he wasn't allowed in his own home. It didn't make House feel like a good doer and left Wilson with some pride.

"Thanks," he muttered now appearing to be a little friendlier. "How are you?" he asked House innocently while finally managing to get to the cash register and pay for both lunches.

"Those are my most hated three words. The person always asks the question with something in mind," House complained as the two made their way over to an empty lunch table.

"Funny I would think 'I Love You' would be your most hated words," Wilson retorted back with ease making House watch him closely.

"Nice," he mumbled, trying to put all on his concentration on the simple sandwich in front of him.

"Sorry," Wilson knew it was a low blow. The House/Stacy relationship had been a rocky one to say the least and rubbing in words such as "love" didn't help. "So how are you?" he repeated.

House rolled his eyes and kept them moving so he didn't make eye contact with a single person in the room. He spotted the tall auburn haired attorney three tables away from where he was sitting. She had on a red pants suit that complimented her hair well. With a tray in hand she walked over to a table that was not unoccupied. Allison Cameron had her elbows on the wooden surface and was smiling at the attorney. It was just a minute later that Wilson noticed the two women as well.

"Is that Helen over there with Cameron?" the oncologist asked, leaning into the table to get a better look at her but didn't mind that Cameron was over there as well.

"She's eating a hamburger," House said astonished.

"Yes even women eat. Strange how they do that," replied the other sarcastically.

"But it's not a woman thing to eat in the presence of men," he stated still watching the females.

"Part of me wants to understand what you are saying and the other just wants to run away quickly," admitted Wilson.

"Most women, especially in a business surrounding won't eat foods like that. They stick to the chicken salad, chef salad, or a sandwich. She doesn't care," she reminded him so much of Stacy it hurt to watch her but he was too late. Helen was intriguing even if he hated to admit it.

"House, we are beginning to look like stalkers just staring at them like this," Wilson whispered before eating a bite of his salad. "You never told me how your meeting her was."

The scruffy doctor opened his bag of chips and began to devoir them. "She heard me on the phone with you the other day," voice slightly muffled by the amount of chips in his mouth.

"And she doesn't hate you already? This will be different," taking a sip of his Coke involuntarily.

With a sigh, "No it won't." He motioned towards the woman, "She has to prove to herself that she isn't the person I made her out to be. It's in our nature to do what is not expected of us. Besides, Helen Jordan isn't any different that any other female. Another person for me to annoy and another person for you to hit on." He sounded almost excited at the idea of fresh meat. Boy was she in for a treat.

In defense, "I don't hit on every female that works here House." Wilson tried to make that as believable as possible.

"Name one," House commanded.

"I don't know every female who works at this hospital," he sighed looking at his salad as if it were going to give him an answer.

A slight smirk escaped House's lips making his exterior seem close to friendly. "But the ones you do know, you have hit on."

Desperately thinking of one woman he hadn't hit on, Wilson searched the room for an answer. Someone was listening to his prayers because at that exact moment Brenda, a nurse, came walking into the now less crowded lunchroom. "Brenda," he said with defiance.

"Last year's Christmas party. You both were _very_ drunk. You're Jewish, you weren't even suppose to be there," he said with an evil grin.

"Cameron was there and she doesn't believe in God," he offered. Banter always seemed to make these two at ease with their lives.

"She's as soft as a marshmallow. Christmas is the official holiday for marshmallow. There's eggnog, carols, and mistletoe. Pure fluff" hopefully Wilson wouldn't mention Valentine's Day. In all truth that was the marshmallow day but House didn't want to ruin the rhythm at which the dialogue was going at.

"You were that one strange kid who sided with Scrooge right?" A minute after he asked the question, he remembered Valentines. He wanted to prove House wrong but it was all in the rhythm. He didn't want to ruin it either.

"Jimmy, you're avoiding my original point. You can't keep from hitting on every human with a vagina," House took a gulp of his Coke waiting for an argument.

"So? You can't be nice to a single person without throwing your whole being off," no use in denying his own flaws.

Allison Cameron had been sitting at the table since Wilson had walked into the lunch line. Her head was spinning at the possibility that he might sit with her once he paid for his food. Hopefully House wouldn't come in and destroy that hope. Cameron knew her feelings towards Wilson were purely professional so she was concerned when she started feeling something other than admiration for him. They were friends. That was all.

These schoolgirl emotions didn't come easy to her. Even when she was in school, Cameron focused on learning all she could before trying to make it as a doctor. All of her relationships were based on her work. She met her husband at her job, met his best friend there as well, met House, and finally…. met Wilson.

Moments later she saw a familiar man limp through the crowd. Gone. Her hope was gone. Why did House seem to ruin her hope all the time? That was an immature way to look at things but it was what she was feeling. Was she not good enough for him? Is that why he turned her down? All of these feeling, emotions, and ideas were sounding idiotic at the moment making her thankful by the presence of another.

"Dr. Cameron?" asked Helen with a slight weakness but a smile to make up for it.

Allison stared at the woman for a full minute before realizing whom it was. Smiling out of embarrassment she said, "Oh hi Helen. Sorry long day," she said apologetically.

With a slight chuckle, "I can see that. Would you mind if I ate lunch with you? Little crowded today and Dr. Wilson and Dr. House just took the last empty table," biting her lip she shrugged with a smirk. "My luck I suppose."

"It's fine with me," she was actually doing Cameron a favor. The immunologist didn't want to sit by herself, left to her own thoughts.

Nodding in appreciation, Helen pulled out a chair with her free hand and sat down across from Cameron. The attorney watched the younger woman at the table closely. Cameron hadn't touched any of her food and was having a hard time keeping her eyes off her boss' table.

"That is a wonderful feeling isn't it?" Helen asked with a smile. Before Cameron had a chance to take in what the question was, her colleague continued. "The mix of fear, incase his eyes meet yours and excitement because you know that nothing would make your day brighter than if his actually did meet yours."

Cameron's face grew warm with each word that came from Helen's mouth. She shook her head steadily, "I don't have any feelings for Dr. House anymore." News traveled fast around this place.

Helen took a sip of her soda and gave a smirk. "No. I wasn't talking about Dr. House but Dr. Wilson is another thing. You obviously have some type of feelings for him."

And with that Cameron was officially caught. Someone said it out loud. She had to admit it now. She had feelings for James Wilson.


	3. Admitting Part 2

"Ask him out," Helen said suddenly, breaking the silence that had entered the conversation since she had figured Cameron's secret out.

The younger woman couldn't help but snort into her choice of cold beverage. Ask him out. Ha. Who did this woman think she was? Being here for only a few days and already giving her love advice. Cameron had to admit though that it was rather nice having another woman around she could talk to. Stacy was never an option. Cuddy was always too busy bossing House around. Her only other option was the guys. Chase and Foreman. That was a laugh all of its own. "He's married," the words fell from her mouth like rain on a windshield.

Helen placed both hands on the side of her hamburger, unfazed by Cameron's statement. "I'm guessing he has wife troubles?" she asked not seconds before her lunch found its way into her mouth.

What was this woman? The female version of House? Did she know everything? "As a matter of fact, yes actually. He hasn't let it be known to anyone except House but I overheard them one day talking about his wife," Cameron said shyly. Listening in to other's conversations was not something she took pride in but it turned out it was needed in situations like this.

"Simple then. You go and ask him if he would like to get a drink after work. It helps him get his mind off of his wife and helps you form a stronger friendship with him," she said smoothly as if the suggestion came from her mouth every day.

Cameron tried not to look too shell shocked. Frankly she didn't know what should shock her more, the idea itself or how blissfully easy that sounded. "I- I can't." she stuttered like a smile child who was facing a rollercoaster.

Helen gave a small chuckle and put her food back onto the tray, looking across the table to Cameron. With a smirk, "It's Friday night, Dr. Cameron. All you would be asking him would be if he wanted a drink not sleep with you."

The immunologist's face turned the color of a cherry tomato at the very thought of sleeping with Wilson. The thought was pretty nice too. She glanced quickly to the male version of her table. House. Her face twisted into some ungodly form as she realized that she wouldn't have any other time in the day to ask Wilson to get a drink but House was sitting right there. Next to him. "I can't do it," she said simply, although the sound of sadness filled her voice.

Turning to see what had caused the girl's face to contort that way, she saw the culprit looking anything but innocent. "He scares you doesn't he?" Helen didn't wait for a reply. By just the briefest encounter with the older doctor she knew he could easily intimidate such innocent person, as Cameron seemed to be. "If you want me to, I could ask him for you. Though you would have to be open to the idea of Dr. House and I joining you," he voice was thoroughly serious.

As serious as Helen's voice may have sound, Cameron could not suppress the giggle that was building up inside of her. "How do you plan on getting House to go?"

"You didn't answer my question," she said with an evil smirk.

Cameron would deny it later but that evil smirk of Helen's did scare her on some level. She didn't know this woman. She wasn't sure what she was capable of doing but she felt she could trust her. "I'd be fine with it."

Giving a slight nod before standing up with tray in hand, "Good then come with me if you a done with your lunch."

Before Cameron realized what was happening the two women were already heading towards the table of dread after throwing their lunches away.

"Jimmy you don't get it!" House whined. "Nicole Kidman has nothing on Catharine-Zeta Jones! Miss Jones has the accent, the hair, the ass, and the tan. Did I mention the ass?" It was one of their many conversations. The two found it somewhat fun to discuss which woman was better than the other, however they never discussed women who were actually in their lives. That would just get tricky.

Wilson rolled his eyes and let House win. No use in fighting over something he knew House would never admit to losing to.

"Dr. House," a voice called from behind the diagnostics head.

Partly fantasizing that it was indeed Catharine-Zeta Jones rescuing him from clinic duty in a couple of minutes he turned around with a small yet goofy looking grin only to have his dreams shattered when he saw the tall form of Helen Jordan and the slightly paler looking Allison Cameron behind her. "Oh it's you. I see you don't have your much loved scotch in hand," he said with a roll of the eye as he turned back to face Wilson.

Helen gave a gentle laugh, "I bet you're glad I don't. Wouldn't want me to drink you under the table now would you?"

She didn't. She didn't just say she could drink me under the table. Swiveling back to face the amused looking lawyer, he raised his eyebrow, "I would reconsider what you just said." His eyes looked her up and down quickly. "Just like I would reconsider those pants you are wearing." Leaning into fake whisper to her, "They make you look fat. I didn't want to say anything but Wilson here kept bringing it up. Real jerk he is."

A look of utter innocence washed over Wilson's face and as he met Helen's face a look of apology for his friend's lack of class appeared as well. "House don't bring me into this," he said quietly. Not wanting to acknowledge the fact that House was making him look like an ass in front of a woman he hardly knew and a woman he wished he knew better.

The lawyer wasn't harmed by House's comment and gave Wilson a calming smile. "Funny you rather throw nasty comments my way than proving you can drink more than me," she said with a sickly sweetness that only candy addicts could endure.

"Fine. Vertigo. Seven o'clock. Tonight. Be there," he said in a tone that was more suited to an elementary playground fight.

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Drinks with Cameron."

"Cancel."

"No."

"Scared?"

"Of you?"

Wilson and Cameron had the same exact thoughts drifting through their heads. Maybe if they were to be still and not make any sudden moves the two in front of them wouldn't charge. Cameron was however impressed with how long Helen could keep a conversation going with House.

There was no other way to get around this. House wanted desperately to shut this woman up and make her see that he was superior. Tonight was his only night he could get really drunk too. He had clinic duty on Monday and he would defiantly need Saturday and Sunday to sleep it off. "Bring her along," he said with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Oh and have you alone with two women all night?" she laughed. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Since when did you think I was going by myself?" he asked with a smirk. "Why would I want to spend time alone with you? Wilson is coming along," with a pat on his friend's back it was official.

The look on Wilson's face was morphing quicker than even he could comprehend. Shock was the only way to describe it. Within an hour he had gone from not having anything to do without Julie, watching General Hospital with House, going out drinking, and then going out drinking with House, Helen, and…Cameron.

Speaking of Cameron she wasn't sure how she felt. Helen had actually managed to do it. How in the hell had she done it? Cameron had to blackmail House into going out on a date with her but Helen walks in and gets him to basically ask her out. A small smile appeared through Cameron's lips as she silently praised the older woman before her.

"So we'll see you two tonight," the auburn haired woman beamed. Slowly turning around she placed her hand on Cameron's shoulder and led her out of the cafeteria but let the young girl maintain her goofy grin.

"No more Mr. Nice House," the diagnostician said with an evil grin as he finished with his sandwich and looked forward to their future plans.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I just needed to get this outta the way before I started writing the actual drinking scene...heheh Review please!

Oh I am also planning on having two of this four have some..."fun" in bed...I'm thinking if you add a review and tell me which two you want to sleep together I might take it into heavy consideration.


End file.
